


【新快】一个放飞（聊梗注意）

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/M, girl!Kuroba Kaito
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 性转斗（就转他一个）的放飞。所以看清楚是新快。主名柯场合。BG，拆官配。不要误食了。狗血雷，聊梗。视角混乱注意（）没结局或说open ending。不要看！OOC如OC。看了也不要挂我！！！（？）





	【新快】一个放飞（聊梗注意）

**Author's Note:**

> （犹豫了很久分级应该是Teen+还是Mature。有R描述但不涉及描写，主要是有点知识性的东西 x你啥玩意儿）
> 
> 日语废瞎飙求放过orz

快斗♀为了假扮老爹，一直扮的男装。短发也是假发。跟青子是闺蜜，每次作案逗闺蜜爸爸逗得飞起(x)

（xjb时间线变动，就，还没变小学生的时候就开始抓贼了x）新一早就有所怀疑，因为理论上易容也假扮不了比本人矮的人（也是xjb）。于是就觉得KID本尊要么是个小个子，要么是个女性。

结果有次非常意外的，KID单独被你新堵了，还一个不留神被反剪着手臂压墙壁上。本来此前一直都没这么近过（指 接近抓到），所以两个人都意外了一下，一时不知如何反应。

但更意外的还在后头。

因为斗是个波霸(。)，变男装都要裹胸 ~~+垫裆~~ ，手臂向后压得太使劲把裹胸布弄松了，于是喜闻乐见崩了扣子，两颗（。）

新一吓了一跳，心里想的竟然是，还好，就背面，（？！）冷静下来说：“宝石在哪儿？”

斗，惊慌，一边担心掉马x，一边担心这下真要被抓了。但就莫名信任，说了实话，右边裤子口袋里。想的是如果他真的拿就趁他拿走之后跑好了。

没想到新一竟然一只手就把她两边手腕攥一起，虽然超疼但忍着没喊。拿手帕垫着，小心地放自己兜里。抓着手腕把她翻了一面。要不是还把手腕押在身后，几乎像是壁咚（因为不看她胸前也方便挡着避免走光嘛，就靠得非常近）贴在耳边说：“你一个姑娘家，别干这种勾当。不管什么理由，总能找到别的办法的？ ~~这次就先放过你~~ ”放手之后背转身，给了她丢烟雾弹换装的机会。KID难得什么也没说就逃跑了。

 

。当然也并没有因此就消停。但后来被做了很过分的事情，却是因为素颜扮工藤新一差点亲了兰。新：我女朋友和一个长着我脸的女人一起绿了我？？？x

下一回屋顶天台，把她手绑栏杆上从后面扒了裤子素股。身子压得很低但还是担心被人看到，那个人的手从解开到只剩中间一颗纽扣的衬衫底下摸上来，揉胸。还被恶劣地勒令在警察赶来之前夹出来，不然就射在里面（等……好像哪里黑了[远目]……）。但被蹭着外面就自己来了一次。“这么兴奋？”握着腿插中间磨射，皮肤细嫩几乎快被磨破。帮她提上裤子，说了句，女孩子穿西裤不会觉得哪里有些奇怪吗。其实是放弃阻止她偷，但又没完全give up的一种挣扎想法。最后的最后警告道：“不准再假扮成我。”才把人放走。

斗，气炸。：你不过就是嫌你女朋友被女人亲了，自己一个怂的不敢亲、气不过，还来搞我？！你这个渣男x

下回穿着裙装隆重登场了。（emmm……）

谋划周密没被抓。新一看着远去的超短裙加披风装扮有点担心中森警官的心脏要不好。

最终还是找了个办法传达了一下，大概，“有经验的男人只要看大腿就能认出你来。还有好歹把安全裤穿好。”收获无意中得知短讯内容的白马一个异样的眼神。

之后再没女装出现过（）

 

真的搞上床大概是变柯南以后（很jb的世界线了），找哀要了解药专门跑来找她。（吗啊这真的大写渣男了（） ~~找备胎拿药不找正宫找小三啊x报警了xx~~

之前大概是得知有一个落脚点的租屋。你追我赶中发生了单方面告白，变柯南之后继续你追我赶，被KID一眼认出。斗这时候思来想去决定主动联络，“君、工藤新一か。”把新一吓了一跳，正在考虑身份暴露了要怎么办，邮件又接着进来，“俺は、怪盗キッドです。”松了一口气。心想她这方面也是够谨慎（指用的男性自称），不会留下任何证据或把柄。

知道他短信里不方便说，就约了个时间。

周末，柯南到的时候就看到一个长得很像“新一哥哥”的姐姐一个人在等人。 ~~新：她长得真好看（你不吐槽这个点会死吗x）~~

被带着逛了一天街并瞎聊，要求称呼“KAITOお姉さん” ~~（咳，你小兰姐姐）~~ ，但就路遇熟人打招呼的时候发现KAITO原来是真名。被称赞了一天的“可愛いの弟”。虽然柯南试图到处使坏败坏她声名（斗：为毛啊？！），但他实在皮的时候就被挎起来捂着嘴拎走了。好容易报仇雪恨一回？（当时以为并不会被报复回来）（天真了……）

临别前柯南还疑惑了一下，因为她并没有问起为什么会变小孩。斗蹲下来跟他说：“现在我们都知道彼此的秘密了，我不会过问你的，你也不会过问我。懂？”就，一半认真一半开玩笑，眼神里还是有点替他感到难过的。但自己也没有那个立场去帮他啊。

小男生犹豫了一下，把她拉下来抱了一下肩膀。比较单纯的那种安慰吧，说：“别老把自己掉水里。”

……虽然好像在关心但真的好欠揍哦？

情人节那天有打过招呼说会去找她。斗心怀忐忑地等， ~~他不是来抓我的吧……~~ 后来路过花店刚好看到他，高中生ver.，站在店门前纠结要不要买花。冲过去把人拉走，附在耳边偷偷笑说我一周来这家买一大束，他家生意都是我养活的。新一还想再挣扎一下，但她说你想要的话家里还有好多，就莫名被“家里”分散了注意，被拖走了。

那天晚上做到了最后，很像典型的情侣约会。但气氛微妙的不对。表面上看起来是因为两个人碰面剑拔弩张惯了，这么心平气和反倒不习惯。但实际上（难得有点虐竟然有点逼逼不下去（。））斗非常不安因为新从来没给她任何的许诺。虽然说出现就出现了，抱着她说喜欢，认真地吻她。但想想他住在另一个女同学的家里朝夕相对，还另有一层青梅竹马的关系，就觉得自己既不能在身份上跟他相对等，也比不过那个她。

噢顺便说一句，新一的想法是“我都跟你一个来路不明的人约会上床按照你的要求不过问你的身份了，你还要我怎样？”（）你们直男x

唉。做的时候说“你别叫这么大声”，其实是会忍不住，就拿吻堵了。之前虽然亲热的时候靠很近，但都没至于好好接吻。情动的时候两个人都吻得很忘我，斗跑神的时候想，这大概是仅有的，可以自由地抱紧他的时刻。

~~戴套做了两次。~~

睡得不踏实，第二天早上起来看到人没了，一下子清醒，有点慌，缩在角落里。被单一扯看到床上一点血迹，心里有所触动，忽然间很悲凉，情绪有点忍不住，确实没忍住，还是哭了。非常懊恼自己为什么会跟一个这样的人扯上关系。虽说他光明正大，但其实自己也可能前路不保。更何况斗自己也有不得不完成的事。唯独这种时候完全没有了夜晚行窃时候的那种自信。甚至因为旁边没人而不太压抑自己，哭很凶。

以至于有人推门进来都没注意到。被发现的时候超级懊恼自己在这个人身边就放松警惕了吗？怪不得两次被他抓到，有点咬牙切齿(？)

新一出去买的早饭，放外边桌上了。这会儿来看她难得有这么脆弱的姿态，有点怔，靠近过后轻声问道：“你是在哭吗……？”

小抖了一下，眼睛挡在手臂后面左右摇头，眼泪还在溢出。

注意到床上血迹，实际上昨晚有很小心，但没想到还是稍微有弄出血，后悔自己是不是操之过急，但药的时效不会太久，也不一定稳定，就也有担心会不会再一次把她弄丢的问题在。最后还是把她拉到怀里抱着，哄。她不想被他看到就不看，“弄疼你了吗？”

无法回答。能说不疼吗？

其实披了一件睡衣，身上还是光的。挨在沾着寒意的外套上，知道他刚才只是出门了。但心里面还是止不住后怕和惶恐，假如他没回来，或者再也回不来。毕竟是知情者，无法不担心。他这种内忧外患的情况（内：宫野会不会反水的不确定性因素），知道他自身难保就不该要求他给出什么承诺。

到底是没说出“别哭了”这种话，因为是自己造成的，让原本坚强独立的女孩有了最为致命的弱点，没有资格要求她保持原样。就默默地承受了同样沉重的一份悲伤。（唯独抱在怀里才感觉到她好软）等她缓过这一阵了才又问道：“告诉我你的名字。”

不出所料被拒绝了。斗说，说好不干涉的，我才——

被他用吻打断。不可以说这种话。你同意跟我不是基于这样的前提。

分开之后看到她哭过的眼眶绯红色，非常漂亮又引人怜惜。手臂环在脖子后面想抱又不敢抱的样子，非常的心疼。

差点没再做一次，及时打住了。有帮她穿衣服，想借着微薄的晨光看清她的样子。 ~~maya真·露水因缘了（大误）←只是指天亮不会出现这种超单纯的表象，没有想多真的没有不要挂我求你（~~

 

临近中午之前走了。24小时药效要过，不会在她面前经历又变回去的痛苦。关门的时候快斗没有看他，新一留意了一下角落花瓶里的红玫瑰，想他到底什么也没有带来，也什么也没有带去。

过了一段时间发现原本的联系方式联络不上她，小男孩样子到租屋来找。因为不确定是否是真脸租的房子（而且推理也知道大概率不是，对外暴露单身女性身份独居还是诸多不便），一时不知道怎么向宿管提问。宿管大爷看到他却很快就恍然大悟说有人留了东西给你，你是那个，叫啥来着……柯南吧？有个女高中生说你跟原本住这儿的那个年轻人关系很好的样子，但他工作调动搬走了，临走托妹妹来收拾的房子，就留了一封信给你。

柯南拿过信道了句谢跑了，也没很在意快斗编了什么假借口。哦？又假扮我？←谜之自信的侦探桑。

他一路往回跑了很远才把信打开来看，心跳得不似正常跑步的那种程度的快。生怕信上写了什么让人受不了的内容。信封还盖了一个蜡封，红玫瑰的颜色。不像是告别信，倒总让人误会地以为里边装的会是情书。

其实是张白卡，什么都没写。右下画了个KID简笔画。

大概是，成为KID是你我之间唯一的羁绊。有什么想要说的，却都说不出口。这样的意思吧。

唉。下一回有什么魔术手法，又像收到情人的礼物一样想要拆开。里面是什么呢？

 


End file.
